Un ange m'a sauvé
by Windofblood
Summary: Une petite histoire entre Cassidy et Mac passage où Cassidy veut se suicider


_**Un ange m'a sauvé **_

La scène se passait au moment où Cassidy s'apprêtait à sauter du haut de l'hôtel de Logan . Ce dernier tenait Veronica dans ses bras de peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose . Cassidy lui était sur le rebord ne sachant s'il devait sauter ou non .Il allait le faire, après tout pourquoi devait-il vivre ? Sa mère n'était jamais là , son père les avait laissé lui et son frère Dick, il détestait sa belle-mère Kendall , son frère était un crétin , il n'avait pas d'amis ..

«-Beaver ne sautes pas !

-Mon nom c'est Cassidy !

-Cassidy ne sautes pas !

-Donnes-moi une bonne raison de ne pas le faire !

-...

-(rire faux) Je le savais tout ce que tu veux c'est te donner bonne conscience après tout c'est ton hôtel, c'est de la mauvais publicité si un homme se suicide du toit de l'hôtel du grand Logan Echolls .

-Tu es un bel égoïste Cassidy Casablancas ! »

Cassidy ne voulait pas se retourner , il savait que s'il le faisait il se retrouverait en face d'une jeune fille à peine plus âgée que lui , brune avec une mèche bleue pétrole . Elle était un peu plus petit que lui en taille et tout le monde la surnommait Mac , en réalité elle s'appelait Cindy Mackenzie . Oui il était égoïste mais les autres ne l'avaient jamais aidé , alors pourquoi lui aurait-il du les aider ?

« -Retournes-toi si tu en as le courage ! »

Cassidy s'exécuta et la vision qui s'offrit à lui , lui brisa le cœur comme jamais il n'avait pu pensé qu'il soit possible . Mac était en pleurs , elle avait du mal à respirer, elle était simplement vêtue d'une serviette de bain .Il voulait la rejoindre , la prendre dans ses bras lui dire que tout allait bien qu'il serait là pour elle mais il ne pouvait pas , il savait que s'il descendait de la balustrade il serait arrêté par la police pour l'attentat des élèves du bus, le viol de Veronica et l'assassinat du maire . Il ne voulait pas aller en prison , il ne voulait pas qu'on l'éloigne d'elle .Il avait tout prévu , sauf de sortir avec elle, sauf d'être amoureux . Il regarda de nouveau en bas , sauter ou ne pas sauter ?Depuis l'arrivée de Mac il hésitait . La liberté ou la prison ? La mort ou Mac ?

« -Mac je …

-Tu quoi Cassidy , tu veux me dire que je n'étais qu'un pion , que tu as joué avec mon cœur et mes sentiments , c'est ça ?

-Cindy (c'est la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom ce qui étonna la jeune fille) .Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureux de toi, tu me rends fou , j'ai besoin de te voir , de te sentir près de moi . Je sais que je ne suis qu'un imbécile mais je ne voulais pas que tu découvres mon passé , je voulais me venger de la souffrance que je ressens .

-Te venger ne sert à rien Cassidy …

-(Veronica) Cassidy un jour je pourrais te pardonner mais tu dois affronter la vérité et te rendre à la police , te faire soigner .

-Pourquoi ? Elle ne veut plus de moi , alors pourquoi continuer à vivre ?

-Cassidy mes sentiments ne partiront pas si facilement alors si tu te rends, si tu suis une thérapie alors après tout cela si tu veux toujours de moi je serai peut-être là .

-Tu dis ça uniquement pour que je descendes et que j'aille à la police . »

Il regardait le vide perdu , il sentit bientôt une main prendre la sienne il regarda les yeux de Mac et comprit qu'elle était sincère alors il quitta la balustrade enleva sa chemise et la déposa sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui pour le remercier lui fit un sourire .

10 ans plus tard devant une prison :

« -Maman tu crois que papa va être heureux de me rencontrer ?

-(sourire) J'en suis sûre Morganne tu lui ressembles beaucoup tu sais . »

Cassidy était impatient de sortir il était aussi extrêmement nerveux , aujourd'hui était le jour où il saurait si Mac voulait encore de lui ...Il franchit la porte et se retourna juste pour ne pas oublier son passé et pour pouvoir avancer .Une fois l'image de la prison en tête il regarda derrière lui et vit sur le trottoir d'en face Mac tenant par la main une petite fille , Cassidy traversa la route et rejoignit l'objet de ses pensées .

« -Bonjour Mac (il souriait toujours aussi amoureux)

-Bonjour Cassidy (elle souriait elle aussi mais de façon un peu nerveuse)

-Tu ne me présentes pas la ravissante jeune fille qui est avec toi ?

-Si bien sûr, Cassidy voici Morganne ...ta fille .

-Enchanté Morganne ...Ma quoi tu as dis ?

-Ta fille , elle a été conçue la nuit où ..enfin tu vois .

-Alors c'est ma petite fille , notre petite fille ...Mac c'est la meilleure chose que je pouvais découvrir en sortant d'ici . (il était papa , sa vie prenait un sens )

-Je suis ravie que le fait d'être papa te rendes si heureux ...Bon on ne va pas rester là viens je t'invites chez moi , chez nous , tu as du temps à rattraper je crois ... »

Cassidy et Mac sont aujourd'hui mariés , Morganne à 12 ans et est adorable .Cassidy repense parfois à cette fameuse nuit où il a faillit mourir et il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'un ange l'a sauvé .


End file.
